


A Star-Spangled Plan

by misura



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's Howling Commandos come up with a cunning plan. (Well, a plan, anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star-Spangled Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsandry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsandry/gifts).



"A damn shame, is what it is."

"Old friends, aren't they?"

"Well, I think Captain Rogers could use a little more ... _fondue_ , in his life, don't you? And I think it's plain to see Barnes is the guy he'd like to be doing it with."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, _fondueing_."

"Oh. Right. I see. Yes, absolutely. Lead on, my good man."

"Well, there's the problem, isn't it?"

"No cheese?"

"No clues, more like. Clueless idiots, both of them. Well, not Bucky, maybe - but you know Rogers."

"Good man, Rogers. Definitely deserves some ah _fondue_."

"So. How do we make sure he gets some? Come on, people - are we a crack team of commandos, or aren't we? Setting up a couple of guys so they can stop being idiots should be a walk in the park."

" _Mes amis_ , I believe I have an idea."

 

" - and so, in conclusion, I think it is essential that you learn how to dance as quickly as possible," Dernier said, which was when Steve realized that he hadn't really understood much of what Dernier had been saying, aside from that last part, which was a little bit ... well.

Bucky looked as confused as Steve felt, which was reassuring. "You're saying I need dancing lessons?" Steve asked, just to make sure he'd understood correctly. Dernier did slip into French occasionally, and while Jones was usually around to interpret, this time, he wasn't volunteering any translations.

" _Oui_. That is to say: yes." Dernier's expression was perfectly sincere.

"And this will help us get into the next HYDRA base?"

Dernier nodded. " _Oui._ "

"Absolutely essential skill for infiltrating enemy bases, dancing," Falsworth said.

"Long overdue, man your age," Morita said.

Dugan and Jones were nodding their heads, Steve noticed. Bucky's expression hadn't changed. Still, Steve supposed it wasn't as if there'd be any _harm_ in it. "All right. Teach me."

"Me?" Dernier spread his hands. "Sorry, I only know French dancing. No good to an American."

"I'm British."

"My hat would get in the way."

"I'm too tall."

"Fresno didn't have any good dancing schools."

"Perhaps ... Barnes."

"Barnes could teach you."

"He's American."

"Two of you are almost of the same height, too."

"Barnes would be perfect."

"I guess I could," Bucky said. "I mean, if you want me to. But, really, Steve, I don't think you should feel like you _have_ to. We managed those last two bases just fine, didn't we? No dancing required."

Steve considered. He was inclined to agree with Bucky, but then again, the other five members of his team seemed pretty convinced of their right. And it wasn't as if Steve didn't _want_ to learn how to dance, even if, perhaps, he hadn't imagined Bucky as the one to teach him.

"You're sure you don't mind?"

Bucky shrugged. "Sure. You're my best friend, aren't you?"

 

It was strange, to be constantly reminded of the fact that he was now taller than Bucky. Dugan and Jones had come up with a gramophone and some records, and Bucky had started them off with the waltz, which seemed quite simple, really.

"This isn't so hard," Steve said, not without a certain amount of relief.

Bucky looked slightly uncomfortable, which Steve assumed to mean that perhaps he'd spoken a little too quickly. Maybe he was supposed to keep a bit more distance, even if Steve didn't quite see how he'd still be able to put his arms where Bucky'd told him he had to put them if he did that.

It felt nice, really, to have his arms around Bucky for something a little longer-lasting than a hug.

"You ... ah, maybe it's time for a break," Bucky said. His face was slightly red.

"Are you all right?" True, they'd been on their feet for a while, but not _that_ long.

Bucky nodded. "Fine. I'm fine, Steve."

"You can tell me if I'm doing it wrong," Steve pressed. "I'm here to learn, Bucky."

Bucky sighed. "You're not doing it wrong. I'm just ... a bit out of shape, maybe. When it comes to dancing. It's been a while, you know."

"I remember," Steve said, sitting down and pouring them both a cup of something that might be coffee.

"You never said you didn't want to go dancing because you didn't know how to."

Steve shrugged. "If I'd really wanted to, I could have gotten lessons."

"I should have known it was something like that. I mean, that was a very pretty date I found for you, Steve, and you just let her skip off to go dancing with me."

"You liked her so much, I thought I was doing you a favor." It wasn't quite a joke. On most dates Steve'd gone on with Bucky, by the end of the first hour, it'd been like Bucky being on a date with two girls, with Steve just tagging along like some invisible guy.

Bucky'd always meant well, Steve knew. He'd always made the effort to get Steve involved, included in whatever conversation there was going on. By the end of the evening though, it would always be Bucky who got the kiss goodnight, the whispered encouragement to call and set another date some time.

"You know, I couldn't even tell you her name right now," Bucky said.

Steve wasn't sure why hearing that made him feel sort of happy.

 

Two days later, Steve found himself dipping Bucky, the way he'd seen Bucky dip a girl. It wasn't really something they'd practiced or agreed on doing beforehand - it just more or less happened, because Steve spotted what seemed like a perfect opportunity and Bucky went along with it.

"Oh," Steve said. Bucky's face was red again, he noticed, except that this time, Steve was pretty sure his was a bit flushed, too. Dipping did that to people, he supposed, even when it was just during dancing lessons and between friends. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Bucky asked. "Good move. You do this to a girl, you're in. Second date, guaranteed."

"You're teaching me the guy's part." Well, of course Bucky would be teaching Steve the guy's part - Steve _was_ a guy, after all. Not much point in learning how to dance like a girl when you weren't one, Steve imagined. Except that Bucky, apparently, had learned it.

"Really, Steve." Bucky chuckled. "Do you have to sound so surprised? What'd I ever do to deserve that?"

"It's just - " Steve began, then realized there was no real way to end that sentence. "Nothing. Could we do that again?"

"As many times as you need to get it right." Bucky grinned, then winked.

Steve scowled.

 

"You could lead, if you want to," Steve said.

Bucky shook his head. "The tallest guy leads, and that's you."

"You mean the guy leads," Steve said. "But since we're both guys, we could both lead."

"Who's teaching who how to dance again, here?"

There was something to it, though, Steve felt. Something was just a little bit different between him and Bucky these days. He didn't think it was a bad thing; they were still best friends. And they danced together and Steve had discovered that he really liked to dance - it was nicer than he'd ever imagined it being, to be so close to someone you cared about and who you knew cared about you, too.

It seemed a shame that some day soon, Bucky was going to stop the lessons, because there wouldn't be any dances or movements left for him to teach Steve.

Steve decided it'd be best not to bring that up, for now.

 

Of course, just one day later, Bucky brought it up himself.

"It's just - you know. This was supposed to be for the next mission, which I guess means there's someone out there with a plan all ready to go, just waiting for Captain America to know how to dance."

Steve felt slightly guilty over the stab of disappointment he felt. Bucky was right; he was here to serve his country, not to have a good time. "It's got to be some plan."

"Yeah." Bucky picked up a record. "So. One last time?" Which kind of answered Steve's question if he might talk Bucky into more dancing after this, for fun, rather than by way of lessons.

"One last time," he agreed. There'd be girls for dancing with, later.

Steve didn't think he'd enjoy dancing with girls quite so much as he enjoyed dancing with Bucky, but that was probably just a matter of time. Bucky was his best friend; naturally, Steve'd enjoy being close to him much more than he'd enjoy being close to someone whom he didn't know the first thing about.

"Can I dip you?" Steve asked, because it seemed polite to do so.

"I don't know," Bucky said. "Can you?"

Under certain circumstances, Steve discovered, it was possible to get even closer while dancing. Before, he'd have felt awkward, getting this close to Bucky, close enough to feel Bucky's breath on his face. Now, though, he just allowed himself to enjoy it.

Holding Bucky like this felt nice. It felt _right_.

Probably, if he'd spared two seconds to think about it, no matter how nice or right it felt, Steve wouldn't have gone on to kiss Bucky. He'd have concluded that while dancing was one thing, kissing was another thing entirely.

As it was, Steve spared two seconds to realize Bucky was kissing him back, and then one more to decide thinking might be slightly overrated.

 

"Gentlemen, I think we may all congratulate ourselves on a job well done."

"Ah, _l'amour_ '."

"It certainly took them long enough, even with the dancing."

"Just one problem left to solve, I guess."

"Yes?"

"How are we going to take the next HYDRA base by making Rogers do a little song and dance number?"


End file.
